


The Culture Of Love

by Yoon02



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #fantasy - Freeform, #funny, #mature at some parts, #multilingual characters, #not cliché, #relatable main character, #romance, #strong willed main character, #student council, #superpowers, F/M, High School, Korean Characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoon02/pseuds/Yoon02
Summary: Everything started with a letter. A mysterious letter I didn't expect to receive.How could I have known that it would me to this kind of situation ?From all the people, it had to be me.From all the people it had to be her.Someone as two faced as her, meddling with people as strange as her.People with the potential of gaining her trust, her sympathy, her hate, her mind, her heart, her body.A meeting that will lead to the unexpected side of me which I would have never thought existed inside of me.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE : Illusion

* * *

  
Hi. My name is Do Min Hae but you can call me Min Hae. I am korean even if I don't look like it. Both my parents are koreans but because they moved to America after graduating from the best universities, I was born in New York. I ended up trying to learn korean by myself, with some tutoring classes. Thus, I'm not as fluent in korean as I am in english and french. I always liked learning new languages and I plan on learning spanish, along with japanese. I think of myself as someone reliable, gentle but irritable. Therefore, I got in trouble a lot because of this flaw of mine.   
  
Now, I'm in my last year at my international school. It's only the beginning of the year but I already feel like I'm going to fail this year. The teachers seem eager to make us work till death right from the start of september : group works, oral tests in english and french, writing essays, etc. I feel like teachers just love watching us struggle and suffer. Then those assholes still ask us afterwards why we look sleepy and aren't as energetic during class. 

  
It's hard to stay optimistic when you have school's pressure, in addition to your parents's. That's why I sometimes relief myself from all this stress by smoking cigarrets and binge drinking in my room.......as if. Did you really think I was this desperate ? I guess that wasn't a funny joke considering this is the case for most of the students at my school. You can't blame them after all. 

  
Aside from that, after this week's class was over, I went to my locker to take my stuff for the homeworks for next week. I honestly didn't expect to find a mysterious letter in it. A non-signed letter asking me to go to the second floor's class D.010. Well, I have time to kill before heading home so why not.   
  
In front of the door, I was still debating internally whether to open it or not. I don't know what's awaiting me behind it after all. Looking around, I noticed that apart from this class, the other ones seemed all closed and the lights were off. I hope there's nothing fishy behind this or my father will surely hear about this later. I decided to finally give it a go. 

  
\- Here we go, I guess. 

  
When I opened the door, what I didn't anticipate was such a welcome from handsome guys I've never seen before. Despite being already kind of dark outside, the bright lights made it look like it was morning.

  
Confused, I looked up to lock eyes with one of them, someone with black curly hair and dark piercing brown eyes. 

  
\- Who the fuck are you ? 

  
I snorted. Did I hear that correctly or did this asshole just swore at me ? I figured it out I should directly explain myself before getting worked up for nothing. 

  
\- Well, for starter you arsehole, I got a letter wherein I was asked to come up here in this specific class. So I'd like some clarification about why my presence is required. 

  
He was clearly caught off guard by my composed self because he kind of backed up, before recomposing himself quickly. 

  
\- What the fuck are you talking about, that's impossible. 

  
He walked up to me and looked at me from up to down. I hate myself for being shorter than him. 

  
\- I don't even know why I'm here and what's this place so explain please. 

  
\- I don't know what you're talking about so just get the hell out of here before I get you out myself.   
  
\- What the fuck dude, I was invited to this place or whatever the fuck this is. Stop being annoying and just tell me. 

  
\- I never sent any letters to anybody so stop making things up with that stupid head of yours.   
  
Oh my god, I'm going to kill him if he carries on being a stubborn child. Can't he just answer my question without being fucking rude ? He's starting to really piss me off. You know what, that's enough being nice. 

  
I glared at him and got dangerously close to his face. He didn't move an inch, waiting to see what I could possibly do to him. That just proves that he doesn't see me as a threat. With a menacing aura suddenly surrounding me, within seconds, I had firmly grabbed his collar. With a cold look, I viciously spat :

  
 _ **\- Listen here you cunt,**_ if you swear one more time to me, I swear to god imma fuck you up really hard. 

  
He got rid of my hand and stepped back for a bit, talking to the other guys. 

  
_\- 이년은 미쳤다 !! 야, 애들 아. 그 여자를 여기서 꺼내게 도와 줘 !_   
_This girl is crazy !! Guys, help me get her out of here !_

  
I was surprised to hear him suddenly speak in Korean, I thought I was the only Korean here. This is kind of refreshing actually. Even if he's carrying on insulting me. 

  
_\- 나는 한국어를 할 수있다. 내가 한국어를 못해요?_   
_I can speak korean. You thought I didn't ?_

  
His reaction was quite entertaining to see. His friends were equally as surprised and chuckled to themselves, besides the rude guy. 

  
_\- 이게무슨개소리에요... 이건 미친 짓이야. 다른 것 ?_   
_What the heck is this...this is driving me crazy. Another one ?_

  
Even if I like to speak Korean, I secretly hoped we won't talk for long in Korean because I actually am still learning so my vocabulary and grammar can be quite off if I don't think enough before I speak. I'm also not that confident in it too.   
  
Before he had the chance to speak up again, another guy approached him and gently patted his hair. He then went over to me and smiled sweetly at me. 

  
\- _죄송 해요..이안 보통 이러지 않습니다._  
 _I'm sorry..Yi Ahn isn't usually like this._  
Welcome to the student council, we were waiting for you. Feel free to ask any questions you have. 

  
\- What ?! The student council ?? Why did you invite me here ??

  
He smiled apologetically and took his hands in my mines. 

  
\- I'm sorry I can't explain to you in details as to why. But just know you were chosen as one of the new member of the student council because of a certain someone. 

  
What the hell...being mysterious about the reason I see. I'll just go along for now and see what happens. I sighed, this was going to be troublesome if I have to work with the asshole.

  
\- Okay...I don't have any choice right.  
He fondly smiled at me and intertwined our hands. 

  
\- Awesome ! Let's start with the introduction of each member. But first, tell us a bit about yourself. 

  
I got a little shy being at the center of attention for a moment : I'm not used to get this much attention, especially from such handsome guys intensively staring at me. Geez this is embarrassing I feel like I'm already getting red. 

  
\- My name is Do Min Hae, I'm 18 and I am in twelve grade. I can also speak english, korean and french. But I want to learn spanish and japanese too. 

  
\- Oh, I'm actually Japanese so I could help you out Min Hae ! 

  
His face seemed to light up by hearing about his country. He couldn't stop blabbering about how much he loves Japan : the history, the folkloric legends, best touristic places to absolutely visit, the delicious restaurants adresses and the list goes on. I was truly fascinated by this country that now I got even more motivated to study japanese. If I could communicate with Takeru with his mother tongue, it would be worth it. 

  
\- _俺はすでにあなたが好きです..._  
 _I like you already..._

  
\- What did you say ? 

  
\- Nothing ! Let's start with me : I'm Osaki Takeru and as you know by now, I'm Japanese. I'm the Vice President so you can count on me anytime you want. I'll do my best to guide you through your future works !   
What a reliable person, he looks like me. Oh how I wish I had an older brother like him. Too bad I'm an only child.   
  
\- In fact, we are almost all older than you, aside from Yu Kwae and Wang Jing who are younger than you by a few months. Therefore, we'll have to use honorifics when we're together to not enrage our president.   
  
Weird flex but okay, this is just our culture after all I can't blame them. Don't tell me the president is the rude guy though, it's impossible with that sort of attitude. 

  
\- Sorry to crush your hopes but I'm the president if you were wondering. 

  
Shit. I'm certain he's gonna make me pay for what I said earlier. I gotta act fast and apologize. But I don't know what to say and it was clearly his fault for welcoming me this way. And why even is the president not aware of a new member joining in the first place ? 

  
\- I-I'm sorry for what I said. I got ahead of myself and didn't know you were the president. Please forgive me. I'll do my best to redeem myself. 

  
He smirked, seemingly satisfied by my answer. He must like the submissive kind of girls. I could use this to my advantage at some point if I get the chance. 

  
\- Redeem yourself ? Don't make me laugh, baby doll. As the new member of the student council, I'll make sure you do all the dirty work no one wants to do. I'll make you work till you can't get even an ounce of rest, Min Hae. Until you can't even fight me back anymore. _**Until you become completely obediant.**_

  
He was terrifying. With such a gloomy aura besides him, he was truly the epitome of evil... I'll have to mentally prepare myself for what's about to come. What a piece of shit...I should've known he was going to harass me as pay back, but not to this extent. He's litteraly seeing me as their slave !

  
With a swift movement, he loosened his tie and brushed his hair back, still keeping eye contact with me. What is he thinking...?

  
\- Now that you know who I am, I expect you to treat me with respect. Otherwise...

  
He lifted my chin and with a lustful husky voice, whispered into my ear : 

  
\- _**I'll punish you severely.**_

  
\- W-Wait what do you mean you s-sick pervert !   
  
I pushed him back, flustered by his sudden change of behaviour. What a tease. I hurriedly hid my blushing face with both my hands. I feel so embarassed !   
  
However, it didn't last long because Takeru took them away from my face, leaving a soft kiss on the palm of my hands.   
  
\- Don't hide your pretty face, Min Hae...We want to see you all in your entire beauty...

  
\- Oh stop it, I'm not that pretty...

  
\- But you are truly one of a kind, Min Hae... 

  
This guy is too sweet to me... If he goes on with his act, I might melt for real. Why is he like this when we just met ? He's holding his warm hands in my cold ones. I feel like I could be anything but safe under his care, never minding about anything else... Is it okay for me to lower my guard, just for a little bit...? I suppose I can let myself cool down for a bit.

\- Trust me, you'll be okay in the student council. I promise.

Still a bit skeptical about this, I sighed. I should try being considerate and patient about this. 

\- Okay...if you say so. Let's carry on with the introduction...

  
Pointing at the president, Takeru made the introduction he "forgot" to do : basically he's Yi Ahn, the class president and the second oldest after Takeru. Great, he's gonna make me call him oppa to feel somehow superior. At least I'm the younger one's noona, which is the equivalent of big sister in a family, or to adress an older woman. The same, of course, goes to the word oppa, but towards older men. These words are used as a mark of respect for the oldest.

  
Glancing to the other guys I didn't get the chance to talk to, I saw one of them sleeping, while the other was listening to music with his earplugs in. It didn't take long before he noticed me staring at him and just cutely smiled at me. 

  
Takeru took one of his earplugs off and nudged him, diverting his attention towards me with curious eyes.   
  
\- Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner ! Are you perhaps the new member ? 

  
He got up from his seat and jumped at me like an animal. Fortunately I kept my balance right to avoid falling on the ground. He had suddenly took me in an embrace I didn't expect to enjoy this much : his body was pressed against mine, his arms wrapped around my hips, his head in the crook of my neck with his chin on my shoulder, huming softly near my ear. I was already heating up from just a hug, my hands were sweating and his smell was intoxicating. He was already driving me crazy with only his presence. How dangerous can this guy be...

  
He shortly let me go and excitedly talked to me about how happy he was to have a new member after all this time, that he was feeling lonely without having someone his age, especially a girl, by his side. And that's all I remember from his monologue of thousands of different informations I didn't get to indulge properly. Whereas I stood frozen, still dazed and under the influence of his cologne. How could someone have such a distinctive smell ? 

  
\- I'm Park Yu Kwae ! I'm known for being the secretary in charge of taking notes of each decisions made during the reunions and communicate the informations to the students afterwards. Let's be friends since we're the same age ! 

  
What a cheerful boy...at this point I feel like everyone is being nice to me, aside from Yi Ahn but I don't think that's ever going to change anyway. 

  
\- Thank you for being so kind towards me Yu Kwae...Aside from someone else, you're the only one, along with Takeru, who's been the most welcoming ! 

  
He was slightly blushing at my comment. He's such a cutiepie but I have to remember he's dangerous for my safety too. By safety, I mean, of my body and soul. I can't keep on being innocent if they keep on making those misleading signs to me. 

  
\- Don't worry about it, it's normal to be nice with a new member of the team ! 

  
It felt good to finally relax. This might not be as bad as I thought it would be. Of course, as long as I stay out of Yi Ahn's sight. 

  
Honestly, I thought he left but turns out he was just watching us silently, sitting on his chair with his head on his hand. Well, excuse us mister. I didn't ask to be here after all. 

  
I brushed it off and turned my attention back on Yu Kwae. I wanted to clear the misunderstanding about my age though. Takeru beat me to it and ruffled Yu Kwae's hair. 

  
\- That's too bad, Yu Kwae. Min Hae is actually older than you. So you'll have to call her noona, hehe. 

  
Yu Kwae made a surprised pikachu face, I suppose he wasn't expecting me to be older. As I thought, my baby face isn't helping. 

  
\- Noona...? That's even better ! I've never been friends with an older woman ! When's your birthday ? Mine's on the sixth of november !

  
I thought he was gonna be sad or disappointed but he actually took it well. What an unpredictable boy. At this point, he seems too nice to be real. 

  
\- It's on april twelve. So we're like 6 months apart, Kwae-ya. It just feels like I have a younger brother now !

  
He let out a hearty laugh which made me warm inside. Is it weird if I already like him a lot ? He's like an over energetic kid who just wants to have fun all the time. Ah, how I wish I was this free of my life..

  
\- Aw, come on noona... Don't put me in the brotherzone already ! How am I supposed to get closer to you if you see me as a little brother ? 

  
Closer to me ? What does he mean by that ? I thought we were just friends ? Wait..don't tell me by closer he means, like sex friends ?? We just met though ? I didn't know he was into that sort of stuff.... Is it because I'm older, that's why he's interested ? I'm getting confused by these boys really...

  
Still in my thoughts, I didn't notice him growing closer, entering my personal space like it was nothing. He cupped my face in his hands, turning it towards his handsome face, which I didn't get the chance to appreciate the fine details of it from afar. His blonde locks which were obviously dyed, falling over his brown chocolate eyes, staring at me with a glint of something I couldn't quite describe. Actually, until now, I didn't really pay attention to their looks, rather to what they were saying. Now that I'm aware of that, it's going to be hard to stay focused.   
  
\- Noona...from the moment our eyes met, I fell for you. I don't know how long I can keep refraining myself from jumping on you. But don't worry, this time, I'll be more gentle to make it as enjoyable as possible for you. 

  
His hands moved from my face to my shoulders, gracing lightly at my neck with his long fingers, going down to my arms. I already felt dizzy, my heart was beating like crazy. I swallowed my saliva, my eyes still focused on what he was doing. His eyes were never leaving mine, watching my every reaction to his touch, then carrying on whatever was on his mind. Yet his hands stopped at my hips again, leading my body to his. 

  
Closing the gape between us was too much for me : my body was burning hot, I felt like I had a really bad fever. What's wrong with my body...? Why can't I seem too get out of his grisp...? Why do I feel strangely aroused by his touch...? I looked around but I was horrified to see only darkness surrounding us. It was like we were trapped in a world where there was only us. The others had completely disappeared from my sight. Even Yi Ahn who I hated.

  
\- W-Where are the others...? Where are we, Kwae-ya...? 

  
I was grabbing onto his shirt to make sure I don't fall from all these new sensations I just experienced in such a short time. 

  
Still intensely looking at me, he whispered into my ear : _**You're not getting away, Noona. As long as we're in here, nothing else exists but us.**_

  
\- So just relax and enjoy while it lasts...the others may have already noticed it by now. 

  
\- What do you mean noticed ?

  
He took me in his arms again but this time, he burried his face in the crook of my neck. His nose brushing my neck, taking in the scent of my body. He then proceeded by placing a trail of kisses on it, which took me by surprise. I was breathing heavily, faintly trying to get him off but didn't have enough strengh to. My attempts of resisting were just soft moans that were like music to the younger boy's ears. I felt him bite my neck at some point which made me whimper in pain. Why is he doing this...and why does it feel good ? Leaning closer to my ear, he blew air next to it before asking with a soft seductive voice : 

  
\- Are you enjoying it, noona ? Tell me, please...I want to know if you're feeling good..

  
\- I-I'm feeling weird..Kwae-ya... W-What did you do to me..? I-It feels good but wrong at the same time...

  
Looking up to him, I saw myself trough his brown eyes : half closed eyes with a different glint in my eyes, my cheeks cherry red and my face all sweaty (that's kinda disgusting but let's forget about that). I brought my hand to his face, carressing his thin rosy lips with my thumb. He seemed like he was anticipating my first move on him. Curiosity and excitement filling him entirely. 

  
Bringing my lips closer to his, I softly connected them and quickly heated the kiss, sticking my tongue in while holding him firmly. Our tongue moved in sinc, wrapping on one and another. When we got out of breath, we immediatly got back to it, more passionately than ever. That's when I heard his moan of pleasure that I knew I had him completely under my control. As I predicted, he was a switch, depending on how the other person was. He was panting under me and it felt good being the one in power. I could do anything to him and he wouldn't even mind one bit because he's already under my influence. The tables had turned and now, I was being the dominant one. It was truly a sight to see : his hair was messy, his lips swollen, red from all the kisses we did and his soft breathing was a beautiful sight to see. Next, as pay back, pulling down his shirt, I placed soft wet kisses on his collarbone and softly suck on a bit of skin, making a small hickey. 

  
That's when everything ended. 

  
We were in the classroom and I was talking with Yu Kwae about our favorite activities. We laughed loudly while Takeru was watching us from afar, he and Yi Ahn talking from time to time between themselves. I looked outside, it was pitch black outside. Well, now I'm in trouble, I have to go back fast. Takeru told me we'll continue on presenting the council's rules and that the last member unfortunately left because he was sleepy. Wasn't he already sleeping when I arrived though ? What a weird guy. 

  
Takeru bid his farewell to me and Kwae, grabbing Yi Ahn in the process. They both then left in silence. There were just us left. 

  
After turning off the lights and closing the door, we quitted school. We said our goodbyes and went in opposite dirrections. I got in my car and in thirty minutes, I was home. 

  
After washing up, I took a shower because I was strangely all sweaty and washed my hair in the process. Then, I got dressed and plopped onto my bed. I felt tired for some reason but relaxed after my warm shower I, for sure, deserved after this tiresome week. I read a book to pass by the time till I dry my hair. Later, I crashed onto my bed. Ultimately, I drifted slowly into deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO : Curiosity

* * *

I woke up feelling still sleepy, even though I slept for at least ten hours, which would be, normally, enough for a eighteen years old girl like me. Since I usually stay up late to work on assignments and study for tests because sometimes, missy right here doesn't have the time to study ahead of the test's date. Also, I like to write and read on my free time. 

Nothing too fancy, just simple books : self help books because I'm quite insecure about myself and don't really believe in myself most of the time. Or romance novels : it can be between teenagers, or between adults. I don't really mind. As long as it's not too cheesy and cliché, it should fit my taste.   
  
Stretching my body for a bit, I yawned, wanting to go back to bed already. But no can do, miss. I had work to do and places to be. Even though Takeru didn't ask me to, I figured it out that it would be a good idea to search about how the student council was established: the roles of the different members, the rules, the activities to do and the orders to follow.   
  
After washing up, without forgetting to wash my teeth, unlike yesterday night where I just got straight to bed after that. Call me lazy or dirty all you want, you gotta admit it's a pain in the ass to take care of your teeth, face, body and all that. At least I took a shower and washed my face, that's the lesser of it. Be a bit considerate and think about some students who don't shower for a week because of their exam sessions cause they'll lose time to study or get enough sleep. That's how far students are ready to go to pass the year.

  
Anyway, let's get back to what I was saying. I wore my sweatpants and a loose shirt for now. I sat down on my chair in front of my desk and turned my laptop on: looking up our school's official site. Basically, it had everything i was looking for: the student council members profiles with their faces, along with the explanations of each role attributed to each of them.   
  
Looking at my clock hanging on the wall in front of me, I read it was half past eight. I have plenty of time ahead of me so let's get it.

  
_"A student council is made up of students who have been elected by their peers to organize school and extracurricular activities for all students of the school and ensure an active student life."_

  
Although the concept seems fun, I don't know about working with others... I'm not really too keen about groups work anyway cause I end up doing everything myself. The group has been made either by the teachers themselves, or the students. In both cases, I'm screwed.   
  
To the point where my parents personally asked my teachers to allow me to work specially alone for the next few years until I graduate. I thought they were exaggerating. After all, I'm sure I'm not the only one feeling frustrated of having stupid, useless teammates. But I went along with it because it was at my advantage, what could I say ?   
  
  
_"A student council can play several roles in a school:_

_it organizes activities for the student population;_

_it represents the opinion of the students towards the school administration, parents' committees, teachers and the community;_

_it exercises leadership to ensure an excellent quality of student life within the school."_  
  
  
This sounds legit. I wouldn't mind giving my opinion as to how we could make our students' life better and organize activities. At least, this is one of the things which are useful to the school. Unlike those campaigns about saving the planet which have also a good concept, but that nobody believes in, nor follows. Like most believe, the planet has very few chances of surviving after 40 years from now on. That's another debate, let's continue reading for now.   
  
  
_"The Rules to Follow :_

_Identify the people who assume the different decision-making positions within each group of partners._

_Establish contact with key people in each group and discuss possible partnerships on concrete projects._

_Maintain good relationships with each of the partners."_

  
Well, that's going to be difficult since Yi Ahn already hates me. I don't think we're going to go far if I don't try to make peace with him. It's not like it's entirely my fault either, he has his part to fulfill too !

  
The "Maintain good relationships with each of the partners" part sounds a bit misleading don't you think ? Or I'm just dirty-minded and there's nothing wrong with this "rule".   
  
_"The composition of a student council:_

_Like any council, a student council is made up of a number of individuals. Each individual assumes a specific role with tasks and responsibilities assigned to him._

_  
The number of individuals and the role of individuals may vary from one student council to another. Usually there is a core group, consisting of a presidency, a vice-presidency, a secretary and a treasurer. Other people representing specific interests or areas are added as an adviser or representative of this area. Together, these people make up the student council."_

  
In a nutshell, Yi Ahn is the president, Takeru the vice president, Kwae the secretary. I assume I'm the treasurer, or maybe an adviser... Wait, wasn't there another member ?   
  
Going back to their profiles, all the names I knew fit the roles as I remembered. However, there was one who stood out to me : 

  
_"Hua Wang Jing (화 왕징), the member chosen as the treasurer of the student council. Of Chinese origin by his father and Korean by his mother. Parents both working in the family business company. A company of which he is the direct heir. Able to speak Chinese, Korean and English through private lessons."_

  
That's interesting since I didn't get the chance to talk to him yesterday. Anyhow, both of us are supposed to be the future heir of our family business company. So, it shouldn't be hard befriending him. We're from the same background after all. He speaks quite the difficult languages too : I hope I can get him to give me some Chinese lessons if I get the occasion. 

  
From what I see, he seems like he has a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. I can relate because it's the same for me. The more I think about it, the more I think we could be really close friends if we wanted to. Sharing similar things about ourselves is the first step in a long-lasting relationship. That's what I think at least.   
  
And finally the roles of each of the members. 

  
_"Presidency :_

_  
The captain of the student council. As a captain, his job is to make sure the board works, that everyone does their part, and that the activities are successful.  
The presidency animates or presides over the meetings, that is to say:_

_\- prepares the agenda.  
\- invites those involved to be present.  
\- leads discussions.  
\- allows everyone to express themselves.  
\- calls the vote and ensures that the decisions taken are implemented.  
The principal representative of the student council. Its task is to communicate with partners and maintain good relations with them._

_  
Vice-presidency :_

_  
The vice-presidency is the person who replaces the presidency when the latter cannot assume his responsibilities. In general, the vice-presidency assists the presidency and assumes the responsibilities that it is asked to assume._

_  
The Secretary :_

_  
The secretary is the person who takes note of what is said and decided during student council meetings. This person is also often the person responsible for disseminating information to students._

_  
Treasurer :_

_  
The treasurer is the person who is responsible for preparing the student council budgets for the various activities, coordinating the raising of funds and collecting the funds collected and preparing the financial statements from month to month. ._

_  
Advisers or representatives :_

_  
The student council needs representatives who will act as advisers to the student council and who will represent specific interests and areas. These interests or areas will vary from school to school."_

  
That's quite a lot of information to take in all at once. I think that's enough to know about the running of a student council. I should eat for a bit before I start working for real.   
  
While cleaning my room, I noticed the letter I had received. I took it and strangely, there was a back too. I didn't see that when I got the letter the first time.   
  
_" As the new member of the student council, you must follow thoroughfully all the rules stated thereafter :_

_  
Romantic, as well as sexual relationships are strictly forbidden.  
  
The members getting in an argument possibly leading to a physical clash are forbidden. _

_  
The members consider themselves as equals._

_  
The members hold a friendly, respectful bond between them.  
  
Communication, loyalty, respect, faith among the council's members.   
  
Obedience to the president and vice president's orders. Except in rare cases to be determined later on. _

_  
Whoever doesn't acknowledge these rules will be expelled from the student council. "_

  
What the hell are those rules ?! I have to follow everything Yi Ahn tells me to do whatever it is ? What do they mean with sexual relationships ?? Did that ever happen in the council ? Who made up those rules though...

  
At the very end of the letter, there was something which made me gasp in surprise and shock.   
  
_The regular meetings of the student council are scheduled to be during the week, after class. The duration being between thirty minutes to one hour and a half. For the weekend, only Saturday is considered as the week's conclusion of all the reunions. Therefore, the presence of all the members is mandatory for the entirety of the meetings. Unless a reasonable reason such as sickness, or personal issues._  
  
 _Regarding a new member, at the beginning of September, it is required to be on Saturdays first meeting as to accustom to the new environment and the other members of the student council. Learning about them, the given role as the new member, supplementary information and works concerning the start of future projects._

  
Oh my god...They didn't even tell me about this. Yi Ahn you bastard ! Out of all the things, they could've told me that right from the beginning ! What am I gonna wear ? I didn't prepare anything beforehand, what should I do ?   
  
Charging into the kitchen, in 15 minutes, I ate a simple breakfast : scrambled eggs and roasted bacon. I hurriedly put my plate in the sink and tidied up the table or else mom's gonna kill me.   
  
I went into my room and threw all of the clothes I thought matched well out of my wardrobe. My room is sure gonna be messy after this, but I don't care. I can't afford to be late for the first meeting.   
  
After trying out almost ten different styles of outfits, I finally stuck with a red velvet laced dress with black net tights and boots. The dress was up to my knees and looking at my mirror, it suited me really well with my sparkly long earrings. I was proud of myself : this should do the trick for a striking first meeting. I should look my best, I have a reputation to hold after all.   
  
I decided I shouldn't wear too much makeup. I'll just go with a natural look: a bit of concealer, mascara, eyeliner and a pink gloss. I hope it's not too much for a first...I was getting nervous already...

  
When's the meeting, though ? I took the letter in my hands and saw that on Saturday, the meeting is planned to be at....eleven o'clock ?!

  
I looked at the hour on my phone: it's 10:05. I'm going to be late.   
  
I grabbed my purse where I put my keys, a notebook with a pen, and most importantly my phone. I closed the door and checked at least five times if I locked it properly. Next, I rushed into my car and sighed in relief when I looked at the time. I could arrive there even before the meeting's hour !

Later on, I had parked my car in front of the school and hurriedly walked up the stairs. Fortunate was I not with high heels or I would've died for real.   
  
In front of the door, it felt weird going back here after what happened yesterday. I hope this time, no one's going to assault me the moment I step in. Let's be optimistic. As long as Takeru and Kwae are by my side, I'll be okay.   
  
Opening the door, I was surprised to see...nobody. The tables had been placed as to form a circle which gave away a really serious vibe to it. There were five chairs around the table and next to it was a...flat touch screen ? I don't know how they call this, I've never been to a meeting. Did they prepare this beforehand or was it already there before...? Weird, I would've noticed it though. Maybe I was too focused on the guys, rather than what was around me !

  
At the very end of the class, there was a brown couch looking really comfy. However, as I got closer, I realised there was actually someone sleeping on it ! With those long, thin legs, he looked like he was at least six feet tall, which is like way taller than my poor short self. If you were wondering, I'm merely one meter and sixty-five centimeters.   
  
Going up to down, I was attracted by the mysterious aura he gave off: he had this beautiful dyed dark blue hair who reminded me of the ocean. I wanted to see his eyes: are they as deep and mysterious as his background and looks give away ? He has an inexpressive face, which I found surprising. Even I, sleep with a smile on my face...am I weird ?

  
What dreamy looks... Sometimes I wish I was a handsome guy, so I could have every girl running after me. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. Let a girl dream for god's sake ! Honestly, it doesn't have to be a guy if I think about it: just being a person who attracts people like a magnet with gorgeous looks is enough for me. If you have the looks and the brains, the world will be yours.   
  
At some point, I wanted to be a model because I admired the people standing proud on the podium. Walking with their heads high, without caring about the looks they were receiving from the crowd, regardless of how they were dressed, their looks or whatever made them different. They were all unique. I wanted to show how special I was too. But I quickly came back to reality: if I don't have the perfect proportions they're looking for, I'll never get anywhere. Unfortunately, there are still too few exceptions to these strict, harsh rules. I just wish I was one of them...

  
Why am I thinking about this, of all times...?   
  
I felt warm tears rolling down my cheeks. This is not good. I shouldn't be like this. I have to think about something else quickly. I can't get so sensitive with a simple memory, right ? I can't be that weak to get carried away so easily by my emotions, right ? 

  
A single tear fell down on the guy's face. I got alarmed and quickly tried to wipe it, but a hand stopped me from doing so. 

  
\- Why are you crying...? 

  
His eyes were now open, looking at me straight in the eye. They're almost black, like deep orbs I could get sucked in if I wasn't careful enough. He's perfect.

  
\- I-It's nothing...don't worry about it...

  
Suddenly, with the blink of an eye, I was already on him. I was confused as to how fast it happened, and was I this light that he just lifted me that easily ? Not gonna lie, he smells good too, but he gives off a more mature scent compared to the other's I smelled before. I sound totally like a creep, I'm sorry I'll stop now. He hugged me and strangely, I felt comforted and at peace in his arms. I didn't fight back, I was going along with it.   
  
\- If you want to cry, cry. Don't hide your emotions. It's just going to make it worse and more painful for you.   
  
Then, I snapped. It's like I switched off whatever I was holding in for so long. I let myself cry miserably on a guy I barely knew. Am I that desperate to throw myself on anybody that shows an ounce of kindness to me ? I wish I was strong enough to not let these thoughts get the best of me. But I can't. I hate myself for being this much vulnerable. I hate myself for not being courageous enough to fight for my dream. I hate my body for not being the way I wanted it to be.   
  
He was now holding me tightly until our heads were next to each other. I could feel his faint warm breath blowing near my ear. It gave me shivers down my spine.   
  
\- You're perfect the way you are, Hae-ya...

  
\- No, I'm the worst ! I can't do anything right and-

  
\- Do you want me to prove it to you..?

  
\- Prove it...? How are you going to-

  
He flipped me on my back, hovering on my small, fragile figure. But I wasn't scared...yet. I tried getting him off of me, but he pinned my arms right on each side of my head. Slowly closing the gap separating our faces, he got closer and closer. It was so slow I thought my heart was going to die from tachycardia. I was excited but at the same time worried. To the point where my heart was beating like crazy and my breath got uneven. I have to admit his looks weren't helping at all. Oh my god, just get it over with, my heart can't take it anymore !

  
As our lips were just a few millimeters apart, he looked me in the eyes and at the last moment, placed a delicate kiss on my neck.   
  
Leaving me dumfounded, he got up and sat on one of the chairs surrounding the table.   
  
What the hell happened ?? Did he just frustrated me in the worst way possible ?? I got fooled by his good looks and kind persona. This guy is actually a sneaky fox !

  
\- A sneaky fox ? I wouldn't say that. I think Kwae hyung would fit better. 

  
\- Kwae...? Wait, are you perhaps...Wang Jing ?

  
\- Yes, I am. Is there a problem with that ? 

  
Oh, Jesus Christ ! The guy I just a few minutes fawned over is actually Wang Jing ! So that means he's the Chinese business company heir I read about ! This is such a fateful coincidence ! 

  
\- So you looked me up on the school's site ? You're quite the impatient one..

  
\- Impatient ? Excuse me but at least I didn't leave when the members of the council were introducing each other ! Also, why do you keep reading my mind, do you have super powers or something ? 

  
He looked surprised for a second but got back to his poker face in a second. 

  
\- Yes, I do. You guessed right. Do you have super powers too ? 

  
Wait, what. I was just joking around. Does he really have superpowers ? Does that mean he heard me when I was reminiscing my past ? When I described his handsome looks and his scent ? Does that mean he thinks I'm a creep ?   
  
\- Wow, slow down milady. You're going too fast. This is giving me a headache already...

  
My mouth was left agape. So he was telling the truth ! Does that mean the others have superpowers too ? Oh my god this is so exciting ! I wonder what the others' powers are... Are they elemental ones or like telekinesis ? Do they have a group name like in the "Avengers" ?   
  
\- Are you done ? And to answer your endless questions : all of them are "yes".

  
\- THIS IS AWESOME I FEEL LIKE I'M DREAMING OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO LIVE ADVENTURES LIKE DORA AND EXPLORE NEW PLACES AND WE'LL HAVE A MASCOT THAT WILL FOLLOW US EVERYWHERE WE GO AND-

  
\- Okay, now you're going way too far. 

  
I quickly apologized. Here I am being weird again. I should be more cautious about what I'm blabbering about with strangers. But now it's too late, so fuck it.   
  
\- But you know...I like it. 

  
So you're one of the weird peoples community too ? Welcome to the club then: we have cookies, warm milk, unicorns and whatever fantasies you've ever wished to happen. 

  
\- You know...I liked it when you kept thinking about me. Complimenting my looks and body. Your thoughts were really entertaining....particularly when you were frustrated...sexually.

  
I blushed. It was his fault if I got frustrated but since I know he can hear my thoughts, I'll just say it: yes I got kind of sexually frustrated. But it's not like I wished he did more than a kiss, right...?

  
\- I can't hide anything to you now... I'll be honest, I was waiting for it. For the moment our lips would touch and...yeah, I'll shut my mouth for now. I'm a sucker for attention and affection I never received from my own parents. 

  
\- You want to know something about me ? I can read not only people's mind, but also their body's. 

  
\- What do you mean ? 

  
Getting closer to me, he touched my face until going down to my neck. It felt amazing how his fingers were running lightly on my skin. Smirking, he whispered lowly: 

  
_**\- I know where to make you feel good. Where your body wants to be touched. Which means, even if you lie to me...your body won't.** _


End file.
